


Fallen Leaves

by koolcatkenma



Series: Late Nights [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, Late Nights, M/M, There is a knife, Violence, daisuga - Freeform, some violence, they get mugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was okay. The rain had slowed down and there was no more thunder. The room had cooled down significantly and Suga found himself wishing that he had left his sweatshirt on, instead of abandoning it to feel closer to Daichi, who lay snoring halfway off the bed. During his slumber, Suga had unknowingly stolen all the covers. Only a thin sheet covered the sleeping captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Leaves

Everything was okay. The rain had slowed down and there was no more thunder. The room had cooled down significantly and Suga found himself wishing that he had left his sweatshirt on, instead of abandoning it to feel closer to Daichi, who lay snoring halfway off the bed. During his slumber, Suga had unknowingly stolen all the covers. Only a thin sheet covered the sleeping captain.

Turning so that he was facing the white ceiling, the silver haired boy's mind wandered, thinking back to the last few months. They had been packed with new experiences and happy memories. Only a few of the sadder times stood out, moments that would cling to him and Daichi for a long time. They revolved around the rockier periods in their relationship, times that tested their connection to one another. 

One especially bad impression had happened three days after they celebrated their one year anniversary. Daichi had taken Suga out for a surprise dinner, since the actual day of their anniversary had been filled with separate family activities. On the slow walk back home, the setter had requested that they take an alternate route, one that went past a beautiful lake. He knew from word of mouth that on a clear night like this, the untouched surface would perfectly reflect the endless space above it. If they were lucky, the pair would be able to get a glimpse of a shooting star and maybe even make a wish.

Intertwining fingers, they averted off the concrete path and started on the dirt trail that lead to the magical lake. The birds in the trees surrounding them chirped happily, serenading them as they passed. Several night flowers bloomed and leaned out into the path, bouncing whenever an insect landed on top of the blossom. Daichi let go of his boyfriend's hand only for a moment, crouching down to pick a flower for him. While deciding on what color to choose, the birds went quiet. This should've sent a warning flag up in his mind, but he was distracted, the flower had to be perfect. The next indicator that something was wrong was a strangled grunt, and the noise sent him into a panic. And after turning around, the tennis ball forming in his gut suddenly became a bowling ball

Two men stood dressed in dark clothing, cloths covering their faces and sunglasses concealing their eyes. One had out a knife and was twirling it carelessly in his right hand while his partner had one hand on Suga's mouth and the other wrapped around his waist. The boy was crying, his face twisted in fear and pain. Daichi didn't know what to do. Nobody was saying anything or even gesturing to anything, like the wallet that was sticking out of his back pocket. The silence continued for what seemed like hours but was really only about ten seconds. It was put to an end when knife guy raised his weapon and pointed it at Daichi'a throat.

"Leave now you'll be spared. We're gonna take this one with us." With those words, the person squeezing the terrified boy tightened his grip, digging fingernails into his stomach. The hand on his mouth moved to his neck and Suga cried out in pain, yelling. The armed one made a jab at him, punching him hard in the stomach. 

That was all Daichi could take before red filled his vision and he lunged forward, towards the attackers. His fist flying, it connected with the jaw of one of the guys, the one with the knife. It clattered against the rocks, skittering out of sight. The guy let out a cry and cradled his jaw, turning around and running into the trees. The one holding onto his boyfriend let go, pushing the smaller boy to the ground. He put his fists up like he was ready to fight Daichi for all that he was worth but was shot down when the dark haired boy punched him square in the nose, sending him backwards. There was a sharp crack and a cry then nothing but boots hitting fallen leaves.

Immediately Daichi was kneeling on the ground, taking a still crying Suga in his arms. Hands gripped Daichi's shirt and held tight as he was lifted off the ground. They needed to get out of their fast. Since home was only three blocks away, the pair walked the rest of the way back, the only words exchanged being the choked 'I love you's that Daichi whispered into Suga's messy hair.

Once home, the captain placed him onto his bed and went to run a bath. Only now that all the doors were locked and the warm water was running did Daichi allow himself to cry. The relief that everyone had made it out alive came over him in a wave and he found himself wiping the tears away when light footsteps became louder. Without warning arms wrapped around his shoulders and someone dropped into his lap. Their foreheads touched and they sat like that for hours, comforting each other and tending to wounds.

Now, months later, he laid next to the bravest person he knew and smiled. Life was good and peaceful, and the connection between the two was even stronger than before. Turning again to face his sleeping beauty, a laugh escaped his lips when he noticed the considerable amount to drool starting to drip from his mouth. The sound was enough to wake the brunette with a start. With a confused look he glanced at his boyfriend, all bundled up in the many covers and cracked a sleepy smile. With some coaxing, he was able to regain the warmth of the blankets and wrap his arms around Suga's body. Pressing his face into the mess of silver hair, he slipped back into his late night dream. Suga pushed his head into the warm chest in front of him and whispered three little words,

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy i'm back! I want to post some Free! work here soon and then maybe a longer fic with chapters. Comment if you would like that! <3


End file.
